The present invention relates to belt cleaners for use with belt conveyors for transporting iron ore, cement, coal, coke or like material for removing the material remaining on and adhering to the surface of the belt conveyor.
Heretofore known as such belt cleaners are those having a scraper plate which is pressed against the belt by elastic means such as a spring or rubber member for scraping off the remaining material, and those having a rotary brush which is brought into contact with the belt for removing the remaining material.
The cleaner of the scraper type frequently requires the adjustment of the position where the scraper plate is installed with the wear of the plate and therefore needs cumbersome work for the adjustment. Further if the belt has surface irregularities or undulates owing to vibration, the cleaner leaves the remaining material unremoved locally. When pressed against the belt with an excessive force, the scraper plate is likely to break the belt.
The cleaner of the rotary brush type encounters no problem if the remaining material is free-flowing but fails to completely remove the material if it is sticky. Another problem then arises in that the material once removed remains unreleased from the brush, revolves with the rotation of the brush and adheres to the belt again.